Talk:Spellcrafting
The Art of Spellcrafting Anyone aware of ways to make spells more efficient with regards to magicka? I found for damage spells allowing them to do their damage over 2 seconds works very well to conserve mana, since there is a slight cooldown between spells where you couldn't cast anyway. Also, I've noticed that spells bought from the Dark Brotherhood seem to be a lot more magicka-efficient than ones you can make. -- User:Montag|Montag 21:02, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :Any spell bought from a merchant will be more efficient mana-wise, you simply have fewer choices in exchange for that. As to making homemade spells more efficient, if it works similar to Morrowind's spellcrafting system there are certain points where it will up the mana cost (with summoned creatures it was around every 30 seconds or so if I remember correctly), stopping just short of those points will maximize the power and minimize the mana cost (although you'll have some odd looking numbers). Chirikov 00:16, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::Still, the spells bought from merchants still seem horribly inefficient. I'm only level 12, but I figure at my current progression, I'm only going to have 400-500 mana when I reach 50. If the spell costs never go down, some of those spells cost 100-200 mana pop, for something like 80 damage. The first level fire spell is more mana efficient than those are. -- User:Montag|Montag 13:00, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::Higher level spells will cost more mana, but at the same time you'll have more Willpower, and it'll regenerate much faster (or at least it will if you haven't been neglecting it). In Oblivion you can also create Fortify Magicka equipment without requiring any mods, which should help offset the large mana costs. The first level fire spell may be more mana efficient, but trying to beat down a troll using it before he kills you is definately not a very fun prospect. Chirikov 13:53, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::::From what I recall offhand, and I'm sure everyone is well aware of this (I'm just writing it out so that it's in writing), but damage over time is always more mana efficient than spike damage. Or, to spell it out, a 50 point Fire damage spell will always cost more than a 5 point every second for 10 seconds Fire damage spell. However, with long duration spells, the cost does increase for that.... point being, though, probably in the 2-5 second area is how long you want your damage spells to last, and cut the total damage by 50-20% to match, so that you end up doing the same total damage, just saving a little more mana. Secondtalon 10:47, 9 March 2007 (CST) :::::I wouldn't assume that everyone knows that; in fact it should be put into the article. In my opinion, the entire article could use some cleanup, it seems badly structured and disorganized. \*\ Hellhound43 12:59, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::::::Well, before I go in and make changes, I'm going to verify what I know about Spellmaking, and make sure what I recall from Daggerfall/Morrowind does carry over.. I don't remember seeing anything to make me think otherwise, but.. I'd prefer to doublecheck. Secondtalon 14:24, 9 March 2007 (CST) It seems that at the higher levels of destruction, the cost goes way down. Also, a duration effect can be more cost efficent. Or you can use tainted magic spells and forget all the above. If you want me to spell it out let me know, there just hasn't been discussion since April on this and it takes some time to explain how to use tainted magic but once discovered this is invaulable. Maybe this should mot be here if I were to explain. Let me know. 23:18 Layne 8-3-06 :I've never heard of "tainted magic." Is it an exploit/glitch? Feel free to explain it and everything spellcrafting-related, since this article needs some help. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 23:30, 3 August 2006 (CDT) Spectator I just added a long explanation of tainted magic under cheats please feel free to ask question on it or sugest things I am new here and want to make this a great Wiki. I added several things but did not get credit until I got Loged on. I am however very skilled at this game. Layne 8-4-06 Which spells are the best for a Dark elf/Battlemage character? I'm just wondering thats all and I do have access to the altar in imperial city mage guild.--ShakenMike 22:17, 26 February 2007 (CST) :There's no correct answer for that question really, it's all a matter of play style. Considering that your character is a battlemage, you'll probably want some destruction spells that deal damage such as fire damage, frost Damage, shock Damage, and/or plain health; you will probably want at least one of each - and as far as those go I tend to minimize the duration and maximize damage, but in theory it would probably be just as good to have one duration spell and one damaging spell so that you can do more damage per second. :You might also want to look at conjuration spells, particularly for creatures. If you are more close combat intensive you might want to invest in some shield spells and resistance spells, as well as Restore Health spells. Some illusion spells would probably be good as well, especially charm spells. You might also find a use for frenzy and/or demoralize spells in some cases. If you have a problem with mages, you could also try using some spell reflection or spell absorption spells, though I find that those are quite costly spells in terms of Magicka cost and are better when enchanted onto an item. :If you have purchased the Den of Thieves plug-in, you could also buy one of the fortify skill spells from one of the thieves and craft some of those spells, some of which are very useful. :Phew, I hope that's enough to quench your thirst. \*\ Hellhound43 00:20, 27 February 2007 (CST) I did make a shield spell today but it was a touch spell not self. I also need to buy microsoft points tomorrow.--ShakenMike 16:26, 27 February 2007 (CST) An awesome spell at lower levels is a simple drain health 100 duration=1. The spell costs little because health rises after it is over, but because of the high damage, it will kill most lower level enemies. At higher level if you give it a duration of about 5, you can multi-cast it, which will slay even tougher monsters for very little magicka. Spellmaking vs. spellcrafting Should the article be moved to Spellmaking (currently it redirects the other way)? I ask only to be consistent and because the game refers to making spells as "spellmaking," hence the Altar of Spellmaking. Thoughts? --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 01:16, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :I agree. \*\ Hellhound43 01:27, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Poke My little brother, being the archmage that he is, created a spell he humorously named "poke" Its a drain health 100 points spell over 1 second on touch. The cost is just 16 magicka and the drain health effect works just the same as the damage health effect, but only for the time specified when creating (your enemy actually gets back the health it lost, I think percentage-wise, from the drain health spell when the duration ends). I wanted to point out that drain health is the same effect as damage health but it has a time limit on it, because this spell isn't very useful...though it is pretty entertaining on low difficulties, especially if you throw in an AoE. username:Temin the Gru | Temin the Gru Its a nice finishing spell, I tend to call those Power Word Kill, absolutely deadly to weakened or low level things, but full strength or high level things just shrug it off after a moment.-- 06:25, October 9, 2009 (UTC)